The invention relates to an electro-acoustic transducer comprising a transducer plate which is arranged in a housing and by which the space in the housing is divided into a front chamber and a rear chamber. A fitting or cover which seals off the front chamber is provided with sound openings. The front chamber contains Helmholtz chambers and means for attenuating rises in resonance, and also has a baffle plate arranged therein between the plate and the fitting. The fitting and baffle plate are provided with sound openings and the sound openings in the fitting are offset relative to the sound openings of the baffle plate. Means are also provided which possess attenuating properties in the region of the baffle plate and which cover the sound openings of the baffle plate.
A transducer constructed in this way is known. The means arranged in the front chamber defined by the transducer plate serve in particular to reduce the resonance increase of the fourth subharmonic characterized by a nodal circle. In this respect the described means form an acoustic low-pass filter whose mass action and attenuating action is strengthened by the porous attenuating plate between the fitting and the baffle plate.